


A Little Patrol Breal

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Cookies, Dick Grayson is an Ass, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Mentions of batfamily, Patrol, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Unsupportive family, happiness, happy couple, loving wife, no one keeps secrets from Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason takes a break on a rooftop in Gotham. Kara joins him and brings sugar cookies. They make some important decisions.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrol had been busier than usual but had finally gotten quiet enough for Jason to sit for five minutes. It was two am after all. Jason was only planning on staying out for another couple of hours but the need for a cigarette was strong after the amount of crimes he’d stopped. He’d fought more than on a typical night and he was starting to flag.

He’d just sparked up his second when someone floated down to the roof beside him. Jason glanced over and saw the familiar blue and red suit he’d come to love. Kara’s blonde hair was blowing in the smog filled wind of Gotham making her look even more ethereal than usual. Her smile at seeing Jason so relaxed during patrol made him smile back.

“What would your Grandfather say if he saw you smoking?” Amusement filled her tone and Jason couldn’t help the little huff he gave. “What he don’t know won’t hurt me.” He replied stubbornly. Her lilting laugh filled the quiet night high above the dirty streets of _his_ city. She sat beside him and rested her head onto his armoured shoulder. “Are you seriously trying to convince me that Barbara won’t find a video of you smoking and send it to Alfie?” She mumbled, overcome with a strong sleepiness that had been getting worse and worse over the last few weeks. Jason took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “I might have stuff she doesn’t want getting back to him to prevent that happening.”

Kara pulled a box onto her lap and Jason glanced down to it. He quickly realised it was filled with the cookies they’d spent the last couple of days making and decorating. They were meant to look like Wonder Woman’s outfit but neither of them were very good at decorating. Kara laughed as Jason’s stomach rumbled loudly. She held it up to him and Jason grabbed a couple, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“How was patrol?” The female Kryptonian asked. Jason gave her a quick rundown, leaning his head on hers where it was still on his shoulder. A soft sigh escaped his lips as her thumb ran across his knuckles in their joined hands. She was able to make negative emotions just melt out of him with a simple, gentle touch. He looked at the woman he loved and tipped her face up give her a chaste kiss. He never thought he’d be this happy, or be in a committed relationship with one of the Multiverse’s most beautiful beings.

“I was thinking we should tell our families this weekend.” Kara murmured. Jason could tell she was nervous but he’d expected it sooner rather than later. He pinched the bridge of his nose after shoving the remainder of his cookie into his mouth. He used it as an excuse to think for a moment. “About us getting married in Vegas six months ago or you being twelve weeks pregnant?” He whispered, almost afraid of someone hearing him in the quiet Gotham night. You really couldn’t be sure who was listening. A simple ‘both’ was all the reply he got as she continued to snuggle into his side. The pregnancy was making her sleepier than usual and both knew it would only get worse the closer to her due date she got.

Jason and Kara remained in an easy silence for a while just enjoying each-others company and the cookies they’d made. It was as Jason was finishing his fourth cigarette that an idea came to him. Kara watched as Jason threw the nearly full carton off the building and stubbed out the one in his hand. “We should invite your family to the Manor this weekend, tell everyone at the same time and then escape back to our place while they all freak out.” Kara kissed him hard and fast, the passion and love she’d felt for the Red Hood since they’d met fuelling her. As they broke for air she looked deep into his eyes. “That is one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.”

They embraced again, Jason enjoying getting to kiss his wife as it meant the criminals weren’t causing trouble. When they broke apart they started making calls and sending off texts to get everyone to the Manor for two days’ time. Telling their family seemed to make the pregnancy feel more real. Kara gave her an update on how she was feeling as Jason let his decision to quit smoking sink in. He had known a homeless person would find the mostly full pack so didn’t feel too bad about littering. The decision had been an easy one as everything felt more real; after all he wanted to be around for them for as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The bundle of nerves currently trying to make Kara vomit was almost as big as the bundle her and Jason were at the Manor to announce. Jason reached over and took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. She was forever glad of the extra strength and longevity the Lazarus Pit had given him. It meant she’d not be as alone as she’d once thought with falling in love with a human.

Jason stepped out the car and walked around it, opening Kara’s door for her. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. She wasn’t far along, only three months, but Jason had been supportively helping her since they’d found out. Her morning sickness hadn’t gotten any better yet and she’d had to rush to Dr Thompkins more than once as dizziness overcame her. Luckily the woman had researched what it meant to have a pregnant Kryptonian after Jason hacked into the Fortress of Solitude for both women’s benefit. He might have also stolen some information for Roy to improve his best friend’s RoyBots but no one needed to know that.

The pair were quickly greeted at the door by Alfred who embraced them both. He had a warm, slightly sad smile on his face. It was something they were used to seeing as Alfred would always be sad at seeing the man Jason had grown up to become while away from them. He, unlike his son, didn’t judge the man for his actions. He just wished he’d been able to see Jason grow into the strong, formidable warrior he was.

The noise from the living room was already at fever pitch, highlighting how both families were already there. Kara could hear her adoptive parent’s voices while they caught up with Ma and Pa Kent. She loved her cousin’s parents but sometimes felt uncomfortable with how easily she’d been accepted into their family. She still remembered his biological parents and had trouble reconciling the image she had of the two fierce but scared parents with the people who’d ultimately ended up raising Kal.

Jon could be heard trying to convince Damian to come to one of their mutual school friend’s birthday parties. The poor boy wasn’t being very successful until Bruce stepped in and ordered his youngest son to go. Dick was trying to keep up with the wildly geeky conversation Tim and Kon were having about Halo. It was clear to those around them that Dick didn’t have a clue what they were going on about but he was trying his best.

When the couple walked into the room a small silence fell over the occupants. Jason gave a small cocky wave that was failing at hiding his nerves. He’d expected it’d be easier to tell their families all at once but now he realised just how overwhelming it all was. Kara nudged his shoulder and they walked further into the room.

“Jay-Lad, Kara, lovely to see you. It was such a good idea to have everyone here.” Jason tried not to cringe as Bruce let a little bit of his playboy persona melt into his greeting. “Well it just seemed like such a long time since we were all together and it felt like the right time.” Kara said. Neither of the couple missed the almost knowing smile that Alfred shot them as he stepped into the room. Every member of the Wayne family had long accepted that there were no secrets from Alfred and Jason expected nothing less in this instance. It was made worse with his relationship with Leslie, even if they should have been covered by patient-doctor confidentiality.

Alfred cleared his throat and announced dinner. The large party slowly filtered from the den into the large, formal dining room. Dick hung back to give Jason a hug, surprised that his little brother actually allowed the contact. He usually tried to block all forms of physical affection that came from him or Bruce. He just shrugged, assuming Jason was nervous about so many people being together at once. They’d only had Kara’s parents over for dinner with the Kent’s twice before; both times devolved into the couple having to rush out as their government jobs called them in. That also meant Kara had to go too as she was still under surveillance by the company at the time.

The starter, a light gazpacho teamed with sour dough bread, was served by Alfred and Tim. The third Robin had been roped into helping for part of the meal as there was such a large number of people in attendance. Jason could smell the roast leg of lamb Alfred had cooked for the main course and couldn’t wait for first course to be over with. He suspected his grandfather had made the roast dinner so as to give the couple time between the first two courses as he’d have to carve the meat. The old butler was sneaky that way. Wine was served to everyone over twenty one, with both Kara and Jason turning it down citing patrol. They didn’t want to give anything away until they announced both reasons they’d called everyone there.

A quiet lull settled over the group as they all started eating but small conversations were slowly started up again once they’d all gotten stuck in. Kara could feel Jason’s fingers tapping anxiously against her thigh and just took his hand in hers, stilling his movements instantly. As with most of the food Alfred prepared it was full of flavour and true to the country of origin.

Once all the bowls had been cleared away; Alfred have fetched out the large serving platters of Mediterranean roast vegetables, roast potatoes, and the two large legs of Welsh lamb. Kara gave Jason’s hand one last squeeze as he stood up and tapped his water glass to get everyone’s attention. All eyes shot to the vigilante and he suddenly felt more nervous than he’d ever done before in both his lives.

Clearing his throat, Jason glanced down at Kara with eyes full of love and devotion. “So there was an ulterior motive to us inviting you here tonight.” He looked up and caught Alfred’s eye. The man gave a small half smile but otherwise seemed to be steadfastly ignoring the goings on to carve. “Six months ago Kara and I made a decision about our future. We wanted you to be a part of it but we also wanted it to just be about us, for us.” He looked back down at Kara and thought of all the ways he’d planned on telling them, all the ways he’d practiced this moment and realised there was only one way that fit. “I’d like you all to meet Mrs Todd.” The silence in the roof was deafening. Jason could feel Bruce’s judgement and Dick’s hurt from where they were sat on the other side of the room. “We wanted to tell you sooner but, well, uh.” Jason cleared his throat again, tugging at his shirt collar. “We were going to tell you a few months ago but then we got some news and it felt right to announce both together.” This time when he looked down at Kara he didn’t look away. “Kara is pregnant, three months last week.”

Kara watched as her husband’s family all tensed up and remained silent while hers jumped in with congratulations. She could only look on as he slumped into his seat accepting the easy love and happiness from her side of their family while his remained so cold. Alfred stopped what he was doing and walked over to his grandson. One strong hand on his shoulder pulled him from his head as he looked up at the man he’d always love.

“Congratulations Master Jason, Miss Kara. I am very excited to meet the newest member of my family.” The soft English accent seemed to set the Wayne’s into motion but Kara felt it was all a little too late. “Dr Leslie did mention that she’d seen you both and that you’d been having a time of it. She didn’t tell me what she meant by that but the twinkle in her eye and this dinner party were what clued me in I’m afraid Master Jason.” The younger man let out a laugh. His father claimed to be the _World’s Greatest Detective_ , his younger brother a close second, yet neither had Alfred’s ability to know what was going on with each of those he held dear.

Jason reached over and pecked Kara on the cheek. “I’m just going to get some fresh air.” He whispered to her. Dick watched Jason walk over to the patio doors and stood up, anger vibrating through him. “Really, Little Wing? You’re going to smoke when you’ve got a kid on the way? What’s next, huh, drinking like Willis?” His volume and the icy tone bought a screeching halt to any other conversations. Kara could see all the tension now held within her husband’s shoulders indicating the hatred coursing through him at the mention of his biological father. Cass had quickly stood up, wanting to help her brothers as she could see they would end up coming to blows.

The younger brother turned on the spot, hand still on the door handle. His eyes had gone from their sky blue to a murky ocean. His breathing was a forced calm as he tried to restrain the pit within him. Jason had come a long way in the ten years since his dunk into the Lazarus Pit but the _Golden Boy_ still managed to pull it to the surface.

“Not that it is any of your fucking _business_ Dickwad, but I’ve quit. _My_ family means too much to me.” Kara had jumped out of her seat and walked over to Jason. Her smooth hand slipped into his calloused one, a steady presence in the raging storm forming around them. “Well how were _we_ to know? You’ve clearly decided it’s better to not talk to us about important shit that happens in your life.” Dick waved his arms around, emphasising his fiery emotions. “We are _your_ family.” He added in quicker than a harpoon.

Jason scoffed. “I’m only family when it suits you.” He ran a hand through his black and white hair, tugging slightly at the differently textured white streak. “I saw how you and B reacted just now. You two are the only ones who weren’t happy for us. Luckily this kid will have an awesome family that missing out on you two won’t mean _shit_ to them or us.” He turned slightly and rested his forehead against Kara’s, the shorter woman floating off her feet to make him less uncomfortable. Jason dropped his voice to a whisper, shutting out any more responses from Dick. “I’m sorry baby. I wish we’d told your family away from all this. I, fuck.” She watched as Jason’s shoulders slumped and he changed from her strong, brave vigilante into her scared, broken husband who wakes up most nights screaming of clowns. “Jay,” Kara nudged his nose with hers so she could look him in the eyes, noting that they’d already returned to their sky blue but were also glassy and lifeless. “Boo, this was our decision and if people can’t support that then fuck ‘em.” She whispered back to him. A shudder ran through Jason; his walls nearly broken down and a meltdown of his depression imminent.

The new husband and soon-to-be father had been managing his mental health since finding out Kara was pregnant. He’d been talking with Leslie, gone on medication, and started seeing a therapist. He’d been doing so well but his coping mechanisms weren’t yet ready to handle a lifetime of continual rejection and failure. Kara reached up and cupped her husband’s cheek, taking note of the dark circles beginning under his eyes. With her hand on his cheek Jason was able to shut everyone else out. He was able to ignore his in-laws jumping to his defence. He was able to ignore Alfred agreeing with them. He was even able to ignore the continued jibs from Dick. With her hand on his cheek and her blue eyes shining brightly at him, Jason knew none of it mattered. He had his family right in front on him and he’d _always_ be there for them.

Kara dropped her hand from her cheek and led Jason over to her parents. She whispered a quiet goodbye and then moved out of the room. Jason was stumbling along behind her, his mind quickly slowing his body down as it begged the darkness to consume him. She pushed him towards the front door with instructions to begin warming the car. Only once she saw the car start did she turn back to the dining room.

“Alfred, thank you for the delicious soup. You’re welcome to drop by tomorrow with any leftovers as we’re unfortunately off now.” Kara stated from the doorway, refusing to enter the dining room and be sucked into an argument that wouldn’t help Jason. The only thing that would help him right now is going home. “Mum, Dad, come round for breakfast, we’d love to see you. Mr and Mrs Kent, Clark, your family, please accept my apologies for us leaving so abruptly. Clark if you want to drop by in about an hour, maybe two, I’ll explain why we’ve had to cut our evening short; I know Jason won’t mind me telling you. He does consider you part of _his_ family after all.” With her parting shot unleashed, Kara spun on her heel and flew back to the car.


End file.
